fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion
Note: Some references if you can find them. Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts Devil's Nest Meredy looked around the building, faking a kind of surprised expression. Along with her, she got many of the gladiators who surprisingly shaved their beards, and also the big-butt and that damned exceed. They all disguised as Schoolars from a Magic Academy. Sam set the entire academy's backstory and reasons to be there, the pinkette thought of the woman as a genius. Not really that high-genius, but to be capable of creating a name, backstory and reasons for them to be there, that was quite something. "Sorry for the inconvenience people! We, the Thir Librarians haven't received any notification about your arrival" The man who goes by the name of Angus formally said it. "You're too formal for a villain, honey" Meredy thought to herself as she smiled to the man "Our teacher said this was arranged on the last minute! So it'd be us to apologize!" Reggie kept an smirk printed on his face "She is a damned-witch-actress..." A sweatdrop on the back of his head. He looked around, signing for the other schoolars to follow them. "It's quite good to receive people interested in Seven's Lore in our library!" A woman, in a secretary-like outfit arrived from behind a bookshelf. Her ID read "Mono". While the gladiators looked at the woman with shining eyes, in the background Reggie just wondered why someone would give their child that kind of name. "I bet she has a sister" Reggie suddenly says, more to himself, only for Wonderful to look at him with a that-came-out-of-nowhere face. This while the gladiators imaginated the other beautiful sister "You guys are quite pervy lately no?" "Maybe" They said in unison much to the exceed's amusement, the latter just grinning at their explicit confirmation. Though fact, the little could notice the many pervy look exchanging between Meredy and some of the librarians...actually just one. That Angus guy, Reggie mentally laughed. She was kind of a fool sometimes, he'd point out. Wonderful looked around amused. He approached some book shelves, Megas quickly approaching him to advice "Hey dude! I'm one of the apprentices here and I should advice you on not touching the bookshelves! They were recently cleaned" "Ahhh thanks!" The big butt man thanked the little blonde. Although, if it was part of his tease or just naivety, he quickly touched the shelves. Meredy quickly appeared before him, smacking his back-head "DUMBASS!" Megas had some sweatdrop on his head as he looked at it. The impact of the smack made Wonder's goggles fall over his eyes. "AHHHHH YOU MADE ME BLIND!" He looked around as if he was really blind. Meredy sweatdropping at the scene, Megas just shrugged it off, he didn't know the man so he wouldn't judge. "That's your plan?...damnitt!" Mentally complained the pinkette, as she facepalmed. Others would think she was doing it because of the man's stupidity. They were partially right...indeed she was complaining about the stupidity of his plan. The jiggle leader mentally noted the individual's power levels. He looked at Mono first, then turning around to sustain himself as he looked to Megas and then to Angus. Of course, doing this all kind of sneakily. Reggie smacked his jaw this time, making the goggles fly back to his upper-head comically "Hey man! Let's go to the toilet...I'm kind of full!" The butted man quickly got the warning and only followed him up while saying out aloud a thanks. Meredy imaginated they'd indeed share the information now. Though she wouldn't lie she was very curious to know it as well. They disappeared into a door, which had a warning over it saying "TOILET". Both men were peeing on each place, as they shared their information. Indeed, they were falsely peeing. "Blonde guy got 3500. The woman got 2800. The hat guy got...uh...if I remember 4000!" Wonder whispered to the little yellow exceed. His ears fully grown to hear them all, so that they wouldn't need to talk normally and be heard by anyone else. "What are the specifics?" Reggie quickly asked, looking at the man. "Sorry. I didn't have time to check them! Plus I still need to check the red-head guy!" Wonderful whispered back kind of annoyed, although that was because he didn't have the time. "Ugh. Yeah! Let's go back." Reggie said already next to the door, as Wonderful followed him behind. In some seconds they were quickly back on the Main Hall. More tourists filled the place now, better for them they supposed. Someone led the big crowd through the place, the duo noticed...it was the red-headed guy: Caribou. Wonderful and Reggie got sweat all over they body as the man looked at them. The jiggle butted man lowered his head as the goggles fell off again. "Ugh! My ziper!" The man jokingly fixed his pants, as Reggie laughed to disguise it as well. Caribou looked away with a bored face. They just were tourists after all. And he needed to scort the other people. Meredy approached the two of them, while the other gladiators continued to wander through the library. Reggie continued laughing while he sneakily asked "Number" To the gang leader. Wonderful while sweating, turned to Reggie. The yellow banana noticed how the older man tried to mutter something "...This thing is broken!" He was pointing to the goggles, sneakily of course. Meredy tilts her head at the statement. Indeed she was quite some distance away but Ultear taught her how to read lips. The pinkette quickly approached both people "What happened?" She asked although in a coded manner. "I don't know. It said...5000!!" Wonderful said simple, trying to not shout,, while Meredy and Reggie's bodies could only shaken with fear as they looked back at the red-headed man leading people. Numeral Festival Halfway across the city, near the ports, Peltin lead his group from Blazing Soul through the crowded streets. Terra ran from stand to stand with a childish glee, while Raven trudged along behind him with Clair hanging off his arm. Besides Peltin was Damon, currently consuming a burger at an inhuman rate of speed. "So, what brings you all the way out here?" He asked casually, glancing over his shoulder at the troupe of gladiators following Damon. "And... The hell did you get a fan club?" "Hahahaha!! They're a bunch of guys I met on this Archipelago's Second Event: The Arena! All of them are random people I met" Damon swallowed the entirety of the burger as he laughed at the purple haired. Hershell and Shin got sweatdrops as they waved their hand at the front of their nose "Oi oi." The men said in unison. The blonde and brunette seemed comicaly annoyed because they were deemed as random. In fact, they were mostly wondering why Damon changed the name of the Colisseum's events. Sam giggled at her boss' naivety "Boss. It's actually called a Colisseum and it was the first major event to happen on the Archipelago!" "So...a mysterious event..." Damon looks at a random direction almost as if he was reflecting on his entire life. That while walking alongside Peltin. Hershell rolled his eyes, still with that sweatdrop "Just try to not reveal much of our objective out here! Damon-''kun''!" The medic smiled, hoping he would be heard. "Oh yeah, Peltin! We're tracking down some ev--GAH!" Damon's eyes burst out of his skull comically while the older blonde interrupted him with a punch to the back-head. "IDIOT!" Hershell screamed, comically annoyed. Damon quite fazed by it. "So..." Raven groaned, half annoyed and half amused by their little routine. "These guys a comity troupe or something?" "Poor peasants must not be able to find a good job." Clair put on a small frown, trying her best to look concerned, but the sting in her voice revealed otherwise. "What a shame." "I don't know about the rest of 'em." Peltin said, glancing at Shin and Hershell. "But straw hat and me worked a job together once. For the Council, of all people." Raven snorted and glanced away, instantly losing interest in the story. Peltin chuckled to himself though, before saying. "So what sort of mess have you gotten yourself in this time?" "Ahh, these guys are on my team! Well some of them. Hershell Fullbody's my medic, and Sam's my advisor...kind of you know!" Damon laughed again, walking happily. Shin in the background cried comically although he wasn't part of the team. "We're not on an RPG game though!" Shin points up only for Hershell to smack him up. Indeed, the brunette should stay silent sometimes. It was not his fault though, he was just too honest. This time, while fixing her sunglasses for them to stay on her forehead, Sam walked up to near Peltin and Damon "Let me inform you on it, Mr. Peltin!" She giggles "Damon, our boss has the sole goal of improving himself physically and mentally by passing through the hardships of the other countries!" Damon nods, his smiling and eyes producing off a proud blinding light. His reaction to Sam's cleverness. Shin could only over his face using his arm. "You're shining too much..." The brunette complained while Samantha continued. She only did so, because of the damn loud noises of the festival, otherwhise she'd have said too much out in the open. "And Isenberg is a very restrict country, seemingly nacionalist. We can only enter it through the usage of some rare jewels that cost enough! However, some...people have robbed us of them" The raven haired seemingly finished, but it was the gladiators instead. "So we're taking them back!!" Almost all said in unison. Though everyone was quickly beaten up by Hershell, annoyed by their naivety of revealing it off to the public surrounding them. The best part being that people were paying attention to the festival. "So basically you're doing what you did in our country. Just dicking around and getting into trouble." Peltin began to chuckle, grabbing Terra by the collar on her way by to another stand. "Will you STOP that?" "But Master Peltin..." She huffed, sounding like a child. “We are at a festival, in another country. We should get souvenirs for everyone back home.” "You see? This is what my life’s been for the past week." Peltin moaned, nudging Hershell with his elbow. "Anyways; pyro, lovesick and ditz botched the job we came here to do..." He gesturing to Raven, Clair, and Terra respectively. "So we're just kind of hanging out now, whaddaya say we catch up?" He asked, apparently looking to salvage their trip in any way he could. "It's fine, Mr. Peltin. Also I see, must have been hard for you! Bantia's quite far from here." Hershell scratches his chin as if he had a beard "I think you guys could help us out yes..." Sam quickly cuts the blond as she speaks up "I suppose most of you are tired from the mission...so I could ask you to scort the residents off the island when everything's happening." She points her finger towards Peltin's group. "Though...if needed, you guys can lend a hand with the opponents" This time Hershell spoke up, completing the raven-haired's statement "Would you care to know the plan?" Peltin began to laughed out loud. "Last time I was part of a plan it boiled down to; shoot now, shoot later, shoot a bunch more, then when everybody's dead maybe ask a question or two." "Barbarian..." Clair huffed under her breath. Peltin ignored her though. This was the most entertained he'd been since stepping off the boat. "Guess you guys'll have something with a little fancier in mind though, right?" Suddenly of all, the entire group aside from Damon had very troll-amused expressions printed on their face "Indeeeed!!" Most of them sang in unison. Their eyes shone as they looked at Boss Damon who sweatdropped and wondered what was passing through their heads. "The plan already began! You see!" Sam pointed her finger upwards while saying it in a singing manner as her eyes closed in amusement. Hershell gave some sort of hand signal for everyone of the group, including Peltin and his fellows to approach around Samantha. Forming a circle, some kind of secret one. Damon tried to enter the secrecy circle but there was too many people already, without an option he simply digged in from below and appeared below everyone's head. Suddenly in the background some kind of spy music began to play, one of the gladiators looked to see that this time it was the Drama and action books being exposed through many decorated cars. He shrugged and looked back into the circle. "So we don't know much about our opponents...yet...using the thing that Mr. Wonder bought, we will know the scale of the power of each of them! And once everyone got the information, we'll scatter and defeat each!" Sam whispered while everyone could listen, Damon's eyes closed as he nodded. This time, it was Hershell to continue "Our infiltrated comrades are disguised as schoolars on our opponent's library! They are checking most of the targets, and then will send us the information" The blond sounded very confident indeed, still with his eyelids closed Damon nodded. And finally Shin pronunciated himself "There's a festival happening, this can be good or bad! As we get the information, we will need to track each of them down and take them out without another of the group noticing" Damon nodded to this one as well while the brunette continued "Which is why Damon'll cause a ruckus in the island, serving as a distraction!" Damon was about to nod but quickly opened his eyes and wondered "...What?" "Hey, hay, hold up a damn second." Raven interrupted, looking more annoyed now than he had been with Clair hanging off him. "Who the hell decided that this became our problem?" "I did." Peltin challenged. "After you screwed up your job, we're following me now." Raven snorted, but left the mater alone. Peltin began rubbing his shoulder, and suddenly cracked his neck in anticipation for a confrontation. "Sounds like you guys got this all figured out. So are we busting some heads or going somewhere to meet up with your Wanderer... Or whatever their name was." "I think you mean Wonder." Terra giggled. "Yup, that's his name!" Shin gives a double thumbs-up to the girl, he walked over some sort of little bar located very near to them. He stopped and looked at a pink haired man "Would you give--" The brunette was stopped. Someone's shouts was what interrupted Shin as he was far from his group's little circle "Oi but really! Someone stole my money sir!" A red-haired tall guy screamed, he was kind of desperate. The pink-haired tall man turned to the guy's direction while cleaning a cup "Mr. Hestia, don't worry about it, I understand" Haser almost sighed, half annoyed by the redhead's screams. "But, you see I am not lying--" Hestia was cut off as Damon, standing nearby Shin, threw a bag which when collided against the wood gave a coin's sound. Hestia looked surprised at it. "Meshishishi! Here! You can pay using these!" The dragon slayer chuckled at the older man. He turned back at the group's cirle, looking at the sky and then at the crowd. Noticing how some paths led straight to the library. Hestia paid Haser and smiled towards Damon while shouting off an honest reaction "THANK YOU YOUNG MAN!" The redheaded waves, leaving the bar while also smiling at Haser who at the moment prepared a lemonade for Shin. Samantha raised her head and looked at everyone present "Anyone have any questi-" Sam joins the group of interrupted people as Damon rushes past them using his little magic car. Which was previously packed on his back. "HERE I GOOOOOOOO!" Damon's mouth was wide open as he drove through everyone comically. He had accepted Shin's request of causing that damn ruckus. "Where the hell did he get that?" Raven sighed in disbelief, watching as Damon zoomed past. "I'm more curious to know how he's got over that motion sickness thing." Paltin quipped, nudging Samantha with his elbow. "Once a dumbass, always a dumbass I suppose. Right?" Sam giggled as many guards began to pay attention to Damon rampaging through the streets "He actually is oblivious to the fact he is on a vehicle." "You can't be serious..." Raven and Clair moaned in unison, watching what must have been Damon's twentieth lap around the plaza. Shambling Ruckus Damon dashed around in his car like a noble madman, although he could clearly see as men in black substitued the usual guards. All that while bearing a smile on his face, it meant the slayer was happy and hungry for battle. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" One guard, fat albeit with a few muscles screamed at the raven-haired man. His uniform and basically all other guards' were simple police-themed ones. Being mostly white, it consisted of long sleeves, large pants and also black boots. The hat was round and somewhat big, having a white color. The gloves being black completely covered the hands. This one guy, who had long brown hair along with a full beard spoke at Damon again "FIORE'S MAGICIAN, DAMON D. DRACO!! ANSWER THE LAW OR ELS--" The guard is quickly interrupted by Damon's fist which connected to his jaw, sending him flying away. "I DON'T CARE! OUT OF MY WAY!" The slayer screamed with an exaggerated angry face while dashing through more guards. All while dodging the festival's many things. Although to where he was headed, there won't be many. Yes, Damon wasn't going to follow the plan set by anyone else. He was the boss for a reason, though sometimes he'd prefer to follow a set plan. Many guards approached him in violent movements while holding spears or swords "CAPTURE THE RUCKUS' CAUSING MAGICIAN!" They all rushed through the street, the main street in fact. It could be hard to describe Thir Island's structure since it was created to be like a mini-world with the most varied places from all cultures. Right now, Damon found himself in a typical fiorian street, many rusty things. Rusty as in kind of medieval, a gray brick road, many store houses. People through the street, and a lot of lamps through the place albeit it was day. That all not to count the festival's decorations in the form of mini-shops and banners. "JUST TRY YOUR GUARDASSES!!" Damon screamed back, comicaly furious as he twisted his torso in a quick move. While still running towards the mage, the guards could only wonder with face faults "WHAT KIND OF INSULT IS THAT?!" Indeed they swung their weapons at the mage. But the latter dodged them with craziness in his movements, all while quickly licking the point of both his index fingers. Suddenly, Damon un-twisted his torso which made it spin furiously as he delivered a barrage of finger-attacks to the guards' eyes. "OW OW OW" All of them moaned in pain while also in unison as they were pushed back. Gripping their face as they closed their wounded eyes. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!" Damon continued to dash through all the guards who made funny face faults upon being hit. The slayer stopped spinning, with his mini-car on his back, Damon continued his rush "DON'T TRY TO STOP MEEEEEEE!" Most of the previously hit guards opened their tearful eyes, as they tried to localize Damon again "STOP THE MADMAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" The supposed captain shout. "HOW?!" All others asked confused, half-blinded by the tears and pain in their eyes. "USE ALL YOUR OTHER SENSES!!" The captain spinned his large spear while rushing in random directions in the hope of finding the Dragon Slayer "HAAAAAAAAAAAAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He swung the spear, cutting one wooden mini-ship in two. The owner cried at the scene, his hands at the top of his head because of the despair. All the lesser guards looked shocked at it, despite the fact they shouldn't have seen the entire thing "BAD CAPTAIN! BAD!" "Sorry..." The captain apologized like he was a kid "Let's go!! Report to the office! We need to catch him!!" He arose from the ground, ledding all the other guards towards the direction Damon headed. "YES SIR!!" They all shout, following him. Damon far ahead could only kick off the many guards, using crazy movements of course that constantly puzzled all of them "IT'S JUST ONE MAGE MEN!! LET'S GO!" One of them screamed as they all run. "WAIT FOR ME, RED-HEADED GUY!!" Damon shot both his arms upwards in the air as he screamed exaggerated while being pursued by lots and lots of guards. At the top of many buildings then, many men in black began to appear. Previously they were taking the Guards' places, but it'd be better if they assisted instead. After all, the Shadow Broker Hunters needed cover. And what's better than the fact they were simple bounty hunters helping capture a rampaging mage. None. Lesser members could be promoted if they helped with most of the mission. One of the men picked up some sort of lacrima. Some person covered by black could hardly be seen on the crystal, it muttered something and all the nearby agents nodded. The Messengers were arriving, and to pick up the Snow Rubies "Roger" The seemingly chief of the small group nodded as well and turned it off. They all looked at each other, nodding in accordance. To describe their appearance, nothing that calls much attention. Their suits were completely black, aside from the white shirt under the blazer. The latter being black, with black long pants and dark shoes. Each face covered in a variety of ways, either by masks or some piece of dark clothing. Still, their eyes could be seen and some of them wore hats. To finish, each carried a different type of weapon. With a last nod, each of them jumped down to the streets as they rushed in a variety of directions. ---- Back at the bar, the hilarity of Damon's rampage was just dying down. Most of the trope had settled into their seats and where waiting for the signal to jump to action. Samantha sat apart from the others, watching the crowd go by and listening to the sounds of Damon's car fade into the distance, until Peltin drew up to join her. "Judging from the looks of things, your the brains of this little circus group, right?" Sam chuckled, and that was enough of an answer for him. "So, do you know who you're after? Or... Who's after you?" Sam giggles sneakily due to the man's comment, quickly opening her eyes as if to answer "Well, I suppose this may interest you...since you didn't pay attention when we mentioned Shadow Broker." Hershell holds his laugh this time "Yesterday, we were attacked by a very accurate sniper, so I'd ask you to keep one eye out." Hershell sighs "So that's why the train slowed down in the middle of the night...a shot so powerful I suppose" The blonde closes his eyes seeing how many people still attended the festival while others wouldn't risk because of Damon's ruckus through the town. "One eye... You're funny, lady." Peltin gave a dry chuckle, scratching his chin while in thought. "Well, a sniper is generally used for two reasons. Either to take down an opponent you don't think you can beat in a fair fight, or to prod at them for weaknesses." He rocked back and forth on his chair, slowly realising he'd overlooked something. "But wait, if they took a pot shot at ya, that'd have to mean they already know who you are, don't it?" "Hmmmmm, I thought of many possibilities and just one of them is that they know who we are, you see" Sam closes her eyes to think a bit, only to open them seconds later. Peltin rolled his eyes and sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Guess I shouldn't have expected much else." He took another long drink, and a devilish smile grew on his face. "But a sniper huh? That sounds like fun." "What?" An ecstatic Terra appeared beside them, holding a massive plate of food in one hand and a large drink in the other. Apparently she wanted nothing more than to enjoy the festivities to the fullest. "Is there to be a battle taking place?" "Yes, blabbermouth." Peltin sighed again. "And if you're quiet about it, I'll even let you in on it." Samantha giggled at the scene witnessed, Hershell sipped his coffee silently. Shin though, he had the funniest expression. Basically, it was a holding-my-laugh-poker-face which made his cheeks inflate. Shin really found funny the type of question she asked at the type of place she was. "She looks like an idiot" The brown-head really thought he was saying that to himself in his thoughts, in reality he said it out aloud. "You're all idiots!" Clair barked. Shin hears it all, but then he grabs his drink and sucks it into his mouth only to spit it furiously on Hershell's face. "WHAT?! I SAID THAT OUT ALOUD?!" Making the blond medic face-palm himself both because of shame and because the younger fool was indeed...a fool. Peltin began to laugh however. Between Clair's outbursts, Terra running back and forth between every stand in sight and Raven trying to pull out of Clair's grasp; this was the most lively their trip had been yet. "So when does this thing kick off?" He said, looking back at Samantha. "Soon enough I believe" Sam took a sip of her drink quickly, the woman in a fast movement looked at the gladitor from earlier. The one who gave Damon a mustache, yes he had a name, Leo. With the glance, the painter instantly got the message as he summoned a painting scroll "I shall do as you planned Mrs. Sam?" Asked him kind of shy. After all, someone was trusting him a great deal which would help them all on finishing the mission. "Well, let us know when you're ready." Peltin turned away, grinning from ear to ear. "In the meantime, I need another drink." Sam nodded to Leo, who quickly ran away, seemingly to the Library's direction. Hershell then turned to look at Haser, he was gonna ask for another drink for the Sniper "Huh?" His eyes widened. Shin instantly recognized the expression, and secretly, the secret message. Sam, looking a both, recognized it as well and looked back at the bar-shop. Haser wasn't there. Time seemed to stop to the raven haired, she had options. She could either tell Peltin of it, and possibly ruin the disguise or try doing something else. "Bitchin, self serve bar." Peltin reached over the countertop and grabbed one of the bottles off the shelf, then began waving to his companions. "Hey pyro, get over here. I wanna see how red your face can get!" "You can't be serious." Raven moaned. "You do remember what happened last time, right?" "Just trust me." He said again, glancing at Sam. "You'll want to get in on this." "This is bad...I don't have any means of warning Leo right now...damnitt!" The raven woman cursed herself internally while gritting her teeth, act hidden by the fact her mouth was closed. The Informant Going back some time ago, Caribou had finished escorting most of the tourists inside the library. He was the first Librarian to speak, now it was the rest's turn, he would have some rest. Sighing, he leaned against a nearby bookshelf and looked around the place, seemingly bored. The red-head could only close his eyes, indeed, deeply bored. The many voices inside the place didn't disturb him at all. "Takin' a nap are ya?" Caribou half opened his eyes and sighed in annoyance, glancing through the bookshelf to find Derro leaning on the other side in the exact same fashion. "Might want to take this a little more seriously you know. Some of those students were spying on ya, and one of them had a pair of magic goggles." Caribou sighed, narrowing his eyes sharply as he got a cold gaze. Not bothering to respond Derro's first question, the red-headed opted to talk about the information he had just got "I wouldn't know it was magical...but it indeed looked weird..." Again, the man looked around. Caribou uncovered his left arm from the clothing, suddenly one point of his arm bleed as air went out of it. Suddenly a black ball emerged from it, very tiny by the way, and formed itself into a bug of sorts. "I'll inform Haser then...he can inform the others outside of the library" The redheaded said flatly, not even bothering to look at Derro. That insect, was planted into him by Haser himself just in case they needed to communicate. Plus, it didn't have magical aura, no one would suspect. "Haser?" Derro moaned, backing away the instant the insect appeared from Caribou's arm. "You mean the creepy bug guy?" Caribou continued to ignore him, and Derro ducked away as the bug flew by him and out the window. "I hate the creepy bug guy. He's a fucking creepy bug guy!" Caribou stood silent, almost oblivious to Derro's complaining in a comical way. The red-headed passed his right hand through his left arm, only for suddenly the small hole which the insect was in disappear. "Yeah, I meant the creepy bug guy, because he is the creepy bug guy" Caribou said simple, his face had a poker expression, Derro almost annoyed at the type of reaction. There is weird running gags in this world. Derro sighed heavily. He enjoyed toying with people, but the stone faced Caribou seemed inhumanly immune to his mind games. "You and your band of freaks... Can't fathom why our boss gave you the freedom to do what you want." Caribou ignored him again, and with yet another sigh he decided to get down to business. "Speaking of, what exactly is it you want? Top brass sent me to see what your up to, and so far all we've done is hang out with a bunch of dusty old books." Caribou sighs, lowering his head a bit "We're not a band, we just happen to operate on the same branch" He looked around yet again "I just want you to check if there is any change in Haser's aura. His aura...isn't so...magical. Plus, I can't sense auras." "The sudden change would mean he got the message and is on the move" Caribou closed his eyes this time, waiting for the marimo's response while thinking "Though, I may want to have some fun myself...then I can leave the island with those blessed rubies" He mentally smirked deviously. "Well, he's moving." Derro sighed, not liking the idea of him being nothing more than a search engine. "If you're looking to take someone out, I could just shoot 'em. It'll probably leave less of a mess than your bug guy." "Alright, and don't worry about making your hands dirty. We, as superiors, should let the others deal with it..." Caribou said, almost lying to himself. He self-pictured his current mental image, his grin was akin to that of a devil, his eyes nearly-closed as shivers run through his body. Part of his body was covered in shading while some blood-red light illuminated the other parts of his entirety. Precisely, the right side of his face was black, although the red side was dominative as to show off his demonic smile. Derro could swear for a moment he had felt an immense killing intent. His right hand silently rose, its mental image...well...it had grew sharp nails as the red-headed twisted his fingers in excitement "I... must...contain...myself~ Think about...her~" Yeah, for an instant he felt like he was getting slapped in the face. Back to his senses, he looked like nothing happened "And don't worry about cleaning, Haser cleans very well" "Long as he get's the job done. I guess that's all I can ask." Derro said, eyeing his companions brief, but very noticeable change. "Just remember; we're a secret organisation." The ends of his mouth curled into a devilish grin, half as a challenge to Caribou, and half in anticipation for the upcoming battle. "Leave no survivors." Desire to Help Leo run through the streets as fast as he could. He couldn't run on the normal crowded places as appointed by Samantha, the Brokers suspect of anything. And the woman already suspected there were grunts through the island, monitoring any activity. The painter was being accompanied by two other gladiators, they were recent friends but not that close. Who was Leo, after all? Why was he so determined to help these people despite meeting them recently? Briefly speaking, Leo is one of the gladiators who got to lost on the Seven's Tournament due to Damon and Bishop's fight. He didn't get any chance to show his ability "Tch, better focus" The man shook his read, closing his eyes briefly as he continued to run "Oi, you guys are sure this is the correct path?" Leo turned his head to look against the two other men "I must do everything right this time! They need me, all those people are counting on me for the mission to be a success! I cannot fail for them!!" Leo could only keep his face straight as those thoughts passed through his mind. He would only wait for the instant response of either one of them, or both men. The one to the right opened his mouth, but then suddenly blood came from it. The one to the left widdened his eyes when noticing it, Leo bearing the same reaction. A big insect had just pierced through the gladiator's chest, from behind, passing through it. "OI OI!! WHAT WA-" The one to the left couldn't finish his phrase. His eyes were wide as another big black insect pierced and passed through his head from the right to the left side. Since the man's head turned to look at his other companion. "Someone tracked us down?! This quick?!" Leo could only wonder as he witnessed it, although he wasn't really wanting to see something like that happen to them. The left gladiator fell flat on the ground as blood came out from the holes and made a pool around his head. "Oi, are you okay?!" Leo rushed towards the alive gladiator despite the latter having a little hole on his chest. Trying to pick him up, Leo screamed "Who's there?! Show yourself bastard!!" "TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!!" The painter heard the freak laugh, but could not tell from where it came from. But one thing was sure, the next thing startled him "Insecta Morphosis: Mantis!" A chill ran down Leo's spine as his eyes widened again. The next he knew, there was an image on his head of him along with the barely alive gladiator being cut in two. There was no other option, Leo came back to his senses "SHIT!" The painter threw the gladiator flat on the floor, despite it hurting him, and jumped as high as he could. Upon doing that, he could feel an slight wind gush below his feet. At mid-air, Leo could take a look at how his opponent looked like. Bulky body, pink hair, weird clothes "The bar guy?!" Leo mentally screamed. "Fooooouuuuuund yooooooouuuu" Haser sang happily in a killer tone as he showed his right arm which had the appearance of an Insect Mantis'. The pinkette dashed in the air using his wings, seemingly, his eyes red of bloodlust as he was prepared to kill Leo. The painter couldn't do anything in mid-air, he was literally frozen in time as Haser was too fast when moving. The exact thoughts passed by the spiky haired man's head "Do something!! Leo! Don't disappoint them...you will..." Haser only came closer as the screen faded in black "YOU WILL DIE!" TO BE CONTINUED In the next chapter! The Brokers seem to already know that Damon & Cia have disguised themselves in order to invade Thir Island! The conflict is coming to a start! What will they do to accomplish their goal? STAY TUNED Category:Flame Lizard Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown